The use of a bridge to span a low lying area such as a valley, river, or the like, or to serve as an overpass for a highway, is presently well known. Typically, bridge construction requires the use of lifts, scaffolding, or the like to erect the bridge from the ground up, necessarily aggravating the cost and time employed. Additionally, such prior techniques typically involve the interruption of activities below the bridge during construction.
There is a need in the art for an apparatus and technique by which a bridge may be caused to span between two locations, and wherein the activity of bridge construction is primarily undertaken at those locations, and not in the space between them. There is additionally a need in the art for an apparatus and method for bridge construction which allows for the use of pre-made forms of a standard interlocking nature which may be quickly joined together and suspended from cables between two distant locations to provide a completed form to receive concrete and the like.